


Bar it From the Outside

by SirKai



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift's "alone time" is more horrifying than anyone could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar it From the Outside

“You’re sure Drift’s in there?” Rodimus asked. He stood in the center of the hallway outside Swerve’s hab suite, tapping his fingers impatiently against his hip.

Skids folded his arms. “Pretty sure. They were together, and Swerve said they could ‘do it’ in his room.” He framed the statement with air quotes.

The captain eyed the hab suite door, and narrowed his optics at Skids. “Do _what?_ ”

Skids replied with a shrug.

“And when was this?”

“About nineteen hours ago.”

“You haven’t seen them since yesterday!?”

“Well, we’re not presently near any kind of orbiting sun, so it hasn’t exactly been a day _per se-_ ”

“You know what I mean,” Rodimus pouted. “And you haven’t seen either of them leave?”

“Nope. I knocked and yelled inside, but no response.”

Sighing, Rodimus stepped towards the door, and knocked on it with two knuckles. He held his voice for a moment and listened. No answer. Only a fluctuating, indiscernible noise muffled from inside.

“Drift?” He called out into the door. “Swerve?”

He pursed his mouth and arched his brow. His wrist mounted rockets were at the ready as he tapped the touch screen display next to the door.

“You know the code to Swerve’s room?” Skids asked.

“Of course I do. I just didn’t want him to know that.” Rodimus ejected the rockets from his forearm and waved his other arm in front of of Skids. “Stand back,” he ordered.

Rodimus swatted the bright green button with his elbow and the door swooshed open.

Peering into the dark room, Rodimus’s optics were drawn to the single source of light; Swerve’s large, wall mounted television screen. Bright, obnoxious swashes of saturated colors were splashed on the screen. The visuals were accompanied by a blaring hiss of varying pitches. It was now no wonder why the knocks and shouts couldn’t be heard; the hab suite was like an auditory vacuum.

Peering closer, Rodimus realized the bizarrely proportioned mounds of color were in fact meant to be humans. Humans wearing frighteningly tiny skirts and sporting highly impractical hairstyles.

Silhouetted in front of the screen however, was the familiar spikey-headed outline of his comrade. His friend. But Rodimus cocked an eyebrow at the shadow. Something was wrong. As his optics adjusted, Rodimus recognized much of Drift’s naturally pokey figure was obscured by some kind of material. Cloth, he believed it was called? It was draped over his features, all the way from his neck, to the ends of his arms and covering his crossed legs.

“Drift?” Rodimus asked meekly, his voice barely audible over the alien screeching that was emitted from the television.

Rodimus slowly took a step inside as the vaguely-Drift-shaped-silhouette slowly rotated its head.

By the time it was facing him, the details were clear. It was garbed in a silken robe adorned with earth fauna (some sort of pink petal?) with splashes of sloppily applied pink paint underneath its eyes. Its blue optics snapped shut into gleeful slits as its mouth formed into an impossibly wide grin.

And then it began to speak.

“Rodimus! Oh, you’re just in time! We just started a new series! We could just rewatch the first two episodes for you! You don’t mind, do you Swerve?”

Rodimus shifted his optics towards the small autobot huddled into the corner near the door. Swerve’s mouth hung open limply and his optics flickered sporadically. He slowly extended a shaking arm towards Rodimus, his fingers clawing at the air. Rodimus thought of the plague victims from Delphi that Ratchet and First Aid described.

“Alright, hang on a sec, I gotta skip back to the first episode...” 

Slowly stepping backwards, Rodimus gently felt for the doorframe behind him. He had to escape while the Drift-shaped thing was distracted with the remote.

The start of a choking plea from Swerve was drowned out as the thing-vaguely-similar-to-Drift shot a glance back towards the door. “Wait!” it panicked.

Rodimus knew it wouldn’t let its prey easily escape.

“You can’t leave yet! You haven’t even seen the first intro!”

In a fluid motion, Rodimus ducked back into the hallway and smashed the touchpad with his heel. It sparked and buzzed for a moment before the hab suite door crashed close.

“What in spark-eating horror was that?” Skids asked, hand hovering over his sidearm.

Rodimus stared into the polished steel of the door. His optics were wide and still. “Get Brainstorm down here immediately to invent something to make sure no one ever goes in or comes out that room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Deers and Loco for inspiring this fic and beta-ing it as well!


End file.
